


The Laughing Man

by Aro_Kin



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Homelessness, POV Original Character, Paranoia, Seras is adorable and no one can take that away from her, Werewolf, Werewolves, a little tiny bit of Seras/Pip, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Kin/pseuds/Aro_Kin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fearful werewolf catches the attention of the Hellsing Organization to her dismay and must fight along side Alucard and Seras to prove her usefulness and survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first Hellsing fanfic. Another story I've been working on for about a year. Hopefully, you guys like it. I know how iffy OC's are on here so, I really hope you like her.  
> 

I laid there in the dark for what felt like an eternity staring at the blackened ceiling of the condemned theater trying to will myself to sleep. I inhaled the stale air before closing my eyes and giving sleep one more go. At first I felt myself begin to slip away, but then something brushed against me and my eyes shot open to witness nothing. 

_I'm just being paranoid..._ I tried to tell myself as I pulled the thin sheet over my shivering form. I had good reason to be afraid. I was homeless; we went missing all the time and no one ever seemed to notice. We were invisible to the world and with the increase in deaths and disappearances I had just grown more afraid of the harsh world around me. Though, I was afraid of the world long before finding myself lost on the streets.

Eventually, I fell asleep that night and later I eventually calmed down enough to continue my hunt. "Yes, my name is Olivia Reid and I'm here for an interview with Mr. Peterson." I spoke to the receptionist at a local spa. She looked me up and down with an unamused expression. 

"Please, have a seat and he'll be with you in a moment." She spoke and eyed me like I had just crawled out of a dumpster. I may have been homeless but I never dressed the part. I lived out of my car which was permanently parted on the outskirts of town due to my lack of spark plugs and rear tires, I only abandoned my car for old abandoned buildings on especially cold nights. And since I wasn't always a homeless bum I still had most of my nicer clothes. Not that I had any real reason to dress nice outside of job interviews. 

"Ms. Reid?" I heard my name and was on my feet before I even saw the middle aged man in the doorway. He led me into the office for thirty tense minutes and when I was finally released from the interview the sludge blocking my airways seeped away. I stepped outside and was momentarily blinded by the sun. I quickly made my way to the shelter for lunch. 

"How was the interview, Olive?" A small woman asked as she sat down next to me. 

"Um, it was alright. I froze up a bit," I gave a sheepish laugh as she pat my shoulder. She smelled of cigarettes and wet dog. I knew that she had a small dog with her but the cigarettes had to come from the clothes that the shelter gave her. This place really wasn't the best shelter as far as quality, not that people expected much from a homeless shelter. However, this one in particular was especially grimy with filthy facilities that people are only allowed to stay in if they have children under six or else you have to pay rent; the food can hardly be called such and whenever I ate there I try my hardest not to think too hard about what I was putting in my mouth. And don't anyone dare try to come in while they're sick, this place would have them out on the street in three seconds flat. The only thing that I even like about this place was that they allowed us, the homeless, to use the address for mail, school, and work. They also kept me fed between unemployment checks. 

"You'll get the job. You're smart and you have nice clothes. They gotta let you in." Her words made me smile a bit. I did have a pretty nice resume. My last job was a seven year long position at computer company as a paper pusher. It was mundane but the pay was good and it had cheap health care. When they let me go I was devastated. It took months for the unemployment to kick in and by that time I had already been kicked out of my apartment.

"Thanks Lucy," I smiled at the small woman before continuing my meal. It would have been a semi peaceful meal too if a woman outside hadn't started screaming. I was clutching my chest expecting the worst as Lucy pulled me outside of the shelter to investigate. I didn't want to look when I saw smoke and embers on the other side of the small crowd of people but she pushed through and I quickly shook my hand free when I saw the curdling body on the ground aflame. The man was yelling and hissing violently as they slowly burned before the crowd. "Someone help him!!" A few people screamed but no one moved. One man tried to smother the fire with a couple of old blankets but it only set him on fire as well. A woman sprayed him with a water hose but it didn't do anything but fog up our view. Finally finding myself able to move from my spot I ran inside the shelter and grabbed a fire extinguisher when I turned to leave I was swallowed in darkness. 

"Mind your own business," A voice echoed in my ears and I felt my body shake. I tried to turn around back to wall where the extinguisher was but I was completely surrounded by darkness. "Let that fool die," The deep voice began to chuckle and I felt my legs grow weaker as his laugh grew louder. I dropped the extinguisher almost as fast as I began to stubble towards the door that I could no longer see. I could hear the laughing man all around me and it didn't matter where I ran he still sounded like he was right in my ear. 

"Leave me alone," I cried barley able to get the words out. I fell to my weak knees and tried to stop the tears. My heart was going so fast and I couldn’t catch my breath. "Just let me go," I was balling now. I felt like a mouse in a trap. The laughing man went silent and slowly red eyes began to appear everywhere staring at me. "Leave me alone." I cried closing my eyes too scared to look back at the red ones. 

"Hm... Such a frightful little fox you are," I could almost hear him smiling at my pitiful form. What did he even want with me? If he was going to kill me then wouldn't he have done it already? Why as he torturing me so badly? "No hiding." he chuckled his voice sounding like it was right behind me. 

I opened one eye slowly on to see a smiling mouth full of fangs right in front of me. I screamed as loudly as I could as I sat right before the beast that had been haunting my nightmares. He didn't make a sound just eyed me like a slab of meat. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a whimper. 

I watched his grin turn into a sneer, "Pathetic,” He spat, “You almost aren't even worth the meal," His words made my eyes shoot up to his. "Thats all your kind is good for after all." He reached a hand out and held my face while he stared into my eyes. I felt my fear start to fade almost as if he was pulling it all out of me. 

"What are you doing?" My speech was slurred. He just hushed me and gently pushed the hair off of my shoulder. The next thing I remembered was waking up under some cardboard boxes in an alley. I was on my feet as quickly as I realized where I was. I started to dust off and straitened my interview outfit while I tried to remember what happened. 

All I could remember was that I was surrounded by darkness and this man holding me face. His hand was so icy and chilling yet I wasn’t afraid once I looked up at him. But, I was horrified before that. Something was scaring the the living daylights out of me before he touched me. I couldn’t remember anything after that moment but I remembered the fear that I felt before seeing him. The image of his razor sharp fang smiling at me sent a chill through my spine. What was his kind doing in the city?

I felt my body begin to shake again and I quickly ran out of that disgusting ally and towards my car on the other side of town. I had to change out f my nice clothes before finding a warm place to sleep. I needed to hurry since the sun had already began to set. "Ow..." A pain shot through my shoulder. I tried to rub out the pain but I felt something there. I quickly ran over to a store window and pulled open the collar of my shirt and yelped when I saw the bite marks on my shoulder. "How did this happen?" I tried to remember what happened while I checked for blood around the partially healed wound. I couldn't remember what that man did to me if he did anything at all or if it was even real. It wasn't like I couldn't believe what happened, I just didn't want to believe that he might be one of them. 

I continued on my way back to my car; I had to get back. I could feel my hands start to shiver from the thought of that man being a old blood. I've met vampires, I've been hunted by a vampire, but I have never been fed on by a vampire, and I most certainly have never been in the presence of an old blood. Him being an old blood would explain why I was too scared to move. Normally, I can sense their kind a mile away and hide but he snuck up on me. 

How did he sneak up on me? My fear was turning into anger fast as I stopped in front of my old SUV. I unlocked the door and climbed into the backseat to change. The sun had set but there was still some light in the sky. I stepped out of my car and into the chill. "Shit..." I cursed at myself for staying out past sundown. I quickly went back to the place that I slept in the night before but stopped in my tracks just outside of the building when I heard gun shots. My hand was already out reached for the handle but I quickly retracted it and backed away from the building. 

"Vampires." I whispered shakily as I turned and ran to another building a few blocks away. 

"What is she?" Were they talking about me? I was still listening to the carnage coming from the abandon building. "I can take care of her, geez," The female's voice was so faint but the sound of the bullet leaving the barral clear as day. Without thinking I dove into an ally as massive shell blew past me. I grasped my chest and tried to keep my heart from jumping out of my throat. "How did I miss? Ow!" 

I took a deep breath before shaking myself and going to the tall brick wall at the end of the ally. I may not have been a powerful lycan, but I was still a lycan. I dug my claws into the wall and pulled myself up and over as quickly as I could. Those vampires wanted me dead and I had no idea why. I just kept running until I was in a dark building full of other homeless people. I tried to brush against some of them to mask my own scent as I searched for a basement or attic. 

"Ew... why would she pick such a foul place to hide?" I could hear the hushed tones of the female vampire but I couldn't hear the other one. I moved as quietly as I could through the building looking for a way out going higher and higher up in the now abandoned dance studio; stepping over broken glass from the wall of mirrors and over to a window. "Wait! Don't you dare jump!" The female spoke while pointing a cannon at me. 

I froze with my back to the window. I couldn't dodge her from this close and even if I did I didn't know how strong she was. She could drain me dry. "Why are you following me?" I cried trying to get her to lower her weapon. "I don't have a pack!" I tried not to make eye contact with her, "I'm of no threat." I tried to calm my heart so that she wouldn't be tempting to do anything rash. 

"Really?" She peaked at me from behind the gun, "Wait... so then why are we trying to kill her, master?" She looked behind her as a man in a long red coat emerged causing my darkly tanned face to pale. 

"It was an order," He pat her head dismissively before walking in front of her gun and making eye contact with me. "You." He licked his lips and what was left of my scar began to ich. 

My instincts kicked in as I lept out of the window backwards landing in a crouch on the sidewalk. I felt a bullet graze my shoulder and it wasn't until I was running for my life did I feel the sting of silver from his bullet. A small hiss left my lips as I listened for them. I couldn't hear anything I could only smell the female and she was close. I had to stay calm and focus. A normal lycan would stand and fight because the vampire's were invading their territory but I wasn't normal and I was too afraid to fight. I let out a low growl at myself for being such a coward.

I felt an arm around my neck and the force of the vampire pulled me to my knees. "I got her master!" She cheered and I bit down into her arm with razor sharp teeth. "Ow! Let go!" She tried to pry my jaw off of her arm. "Let go you mangy mutt!" She screamed before a gentle hand was on my head. 

"You should let go. My master just informed me that she would like to see you alive," I kept my eyes closed as his cold gloved hand ran through my hair. "Release my fledgling and no harm will come to you tonight." Was he trying to reason with me? If I listened then I wouldn't die, right? I opened my eyes and kept them down before releasing the young vampire. "What is your name?" He asked sternly. 

"Olivia Reid," I said flatly as I looked up at his smiling face, "How about you two? I should at least know the names of my kidnappers." I said boldly still avoiding eye contact. 

"Olivia! That really hurt!" The female barked at me. I didn't feel guilt, these two were just trying to kill me. 

"I am Alucard and this is my fledgling Seras Victoria." The laughing man, Alucard spoke calmly, "You are an odd one, Olivia and quite fankly not worth my master's effort." My fearful expression twisted into a scowl. 

"Then leave me here!" I growled at them. If I was so weak and pathetic then why did their master want me so badly. He just chuckled and started walking. Seras pushed me gently to follow her master. "What does your master want with me?" I asked when we came to a limo. 

"We don't know," Seras spoke as she climbed in behind me, "You'd better just hope that she keeps you alive," She said with a bit of sympathy in her voice. I turned to face her and I could tell that she was a new vampire. She still appeared so human but I knew that since she was bitten by an old blood that she had to be powerful. She was able to bring me to my knees with such ease. 

"I am hoping," I decided to make the best of this and enjoy my first ride in a limo. I dug around a bit looking for some alcohol but all I found was blood. "I didn't know old bloods needed so much... blood." I slapped my hand over my mouth once I realized that I said that out loud. 

Alucard started to laugh and I made the mistake of meeting his cold red eyes. He leaned forward with a wide smile still chuckling silently, "I haven't heard that term in a long time. At least you know how to recognize a real vampire when you smell one," I felt myself blush. Was that a compliment? "Tell me Olivia," His orange tinted glasses slid down to the tip of his skinny nose, "Who told you about us old bloods?" He asked sitting far too close for comfort. 

"Um, My mom. S-she told me to pray that I never come face-to-face with an old blood." I stammered in a low whisper. 

Alucard's smile changed a bit and his eyes narrowed at me. "How does it feel to be face-to-face with an old blood?" His voice pulsed through my head causing a small whimper to squeak out. "I see." He sat back in his seat effectively taking back his earlier compliment. 

"No, I-I'm just surprised," I lied and watched his mouth twitch into a faint smile while he stared out of the window. "I was scared at first because I couldn't sense you... but now that I know that your not gonna kill me," I rubbed my shoulder and looked over at a very awkward Seras, "I'm not as afraid of you as I was before." I wasn't afraid of Seras at all just a bit intimidated. I dropped my hand and sat back. 

"Kitten." Alucard called sternly. 

"Yes, master?" Seras sat at attention. 

"Go tell Sir Integra that we're here." He said as the door was opened by what looked like a butler. I stared at him curiously wondering why he seemed so weird. It wasn't until he met my eyes did I look away. 

"Miss?" He offered his hand to me and when I reached my hand out to take his offer, but Alucard stopped me. 

"We'll be in just a moment, Walter." Alucard said and I watched the butler nod and leave us. 

"You're not gonna try to feed from me again?" I asked as soon as I realized that we were alone. I brought my hand up to my neck and watched him chuckle. 

"No little fox. I simply wanted to chat before you meet my master." He crossed his long legs and the only thought that ran through my mind was, What horribly powerful creature could make this old blood call him master? "That was your territory, no?" I gave a weak nod at his question, "Then how come you didn't defend it from those FREAKS who were taking up residence there?" 

"Freaks?" I'd never heard that term before. Apparently my confusion on the topic amused him because he eyed me for a very long time before speaking. 

"Artificial vampires made by humans. They like to call themselves true vampires when all they are are little Freaks." He gave a short laugh and a dismissive wave of the hand. "You wouldn't happen to be some weird Freak lycan, would you?" He pushed his tinted glasses up on his face. 

"No... I'm natural." I said softly. I couldn't believe how much he intimidated me. All vampires freaked me out but I can normally keep my cool around them when I had to deal with the ones posing as homeless people, however, Alucard was different; he was an old blood, a powerful old blood, and he had the power to kill me before I could even blink. And someone had power over him so there was someone even stronger inside the mansion we were parked in front of. "The...freaks are the ones that smell almost human... right?" I asked thinking back to some of the new vampires in the city. 

He lifted his chin and tilted his head to the side a bit as he stared at the celing. "They smell like shit," He wrinkled his nose, "Have you killed a vampire before? You're probably the only one, other then myself, who could kill a true vampire." He gave me a small toothy grin. 

"No... I haven't killed anything. Well, except for a few deer and bunnies when I was still with the pack," I spoke starting to notice what he was doing. "I have been trained, if that's what you want to know. But, I'm not a warrior. I'm just a scavenger." I wanted to seem as useless as possible. I knew how to fight and control my wolf. When I was young my parents would bring us half dead animals so that we could learn how to stalk and kill. I was trained to kill weaker vampires but only managed to kill the ones my parents brought me. I didn't have the heart to go out and kill anyone on my own. 

"Don't lie to me. I am a very old vampire and I can smell the blood on your hands." He hissed at me as he bent forward. 

I flinched expecting him to attack me and when he didn't I growled back, "I haven't killed anything since the pack!" I quickly covered my mouth but I didn't look away this time. Pack superiority didn't matter here. He was just a vampire.

"Good." He opened the door and climbed out of the limo, holding the door open for me. He then proceed to lead me into the massive mansion and through the confusing maze of hallways. He stopped in front of a large door and gave me a dark smile before pushing it open. 

"Don't just stand there! Come here!" The person at the desk shouted. I walked up to the desk and stood there confused. I watched Alucard step out from the shadows behind the woman and kneel down besides her. This couldn't be his master. "What is a lone wolf doing in a town filled with freaks?" Why were they so curious about me all of a sudden? 

"Um... I didn't even know what a 'freak' was until five minutes ago to be honest, ma'am." I spoke calmly. She scared me a bit as did most strangers but not the same as a vampire or another lycan would. She was only human after all. "I'm just a simple lone wolf trying to survive in a human world. I live out of my car and literally spend everyday searching for food and a job. That's all. I have no idea why you or your vampires would have any interest in me." I spoke what was on my mind. I guess the fact that she was human calmed my nerves some. 

The woman just sat there with her elbows on the desk and fingers laced tight. Her expression was tight and stern; her glasses glaring at me as she kept her breath steady. "But you do know how to hunt vampires, correct? You can sniff them out without even trying... can't you?" She asked with an arched brow. 

I ruffled my brows and tried to think of every possible reply I could give her and then I had it, "I avoid vampires like the plague, ma'am," I cupped my hands behind my back, "I am not a hunter." I shook my head a bit. She narrowed her eyes not seeming to believe me. It wasn't like I was lying. I knew how to hunt and kill but I was not a hunter. I hated it. I wanted to live like a human. 

"Well," She took a breath as she slid her elbows down to lay her hands flat on the table, "Here at the Hellsing Orginization we hunt and kill vampires. We could really use your nose here," She offered as if I'd just jump at her like a starving dog. I may have been homeless and a bit desperate but I wasn't quite ready to risk my life for a place that uses an old blood to kill off his own species. "Or we'll just kill you. Can't have any loose lycans running around now can we?" She snapped her finger and Alucard's gun was pressed against my head. At first I wasn't too afraid but then I remembered that he used silver bullets and I felt a whimper beg to come out. 

"I-" Was it worth it to risk a slow painful death over this quick semi painless death. I couldn't win no matter what. I could stand my ground and fight but I knew that I'd lose no matter what. "I'm sure I can be a great tracker with some practice." I stammered quickly as I gave in. Alucard grinned and lowered his gun before returning to his master's side. He was getting some sort of sick kick out of my fear. I let out a low growl for his ears only and watched his eyes dart up to me. The smile that he gave me sent a chill through my spine. 

"Great!" She smiled a tight forced smile, "As your new boss you may call me Sir Integra Hellsing or simply Sir Integra." She finally introduced herself.

"Right, In- Sir Integra. My name is Olivia Reid," I gave a weak smile. 

"I know who you are, Ms. Reid." I was trying to keep myself from shivering in terror and Alucard knew it. He stared at me so hard that I was afraid that he was trying to will me to show how afraid I really was.

"Um, like I said before I am not a hunter but I can track and defend myself." I said with a firm nod. I was confident in my tracking skills but not so much in my ability to kill. 

"We are hunters. You will become a hunter or die. Simple as that." Simple as that? Coming from a human that should offend me, but since I didn't really see myself as a hunter to begin with, it didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Seras began to show me around the mansion after a few minutes of apologizing. I could tell that she wasn't born to be a vampire, however she still seemed to have adapted well. I just looked around the maze of halls taking in the scents so that I wouldn't get lost. One day I'd have to go around as a wolf so that I can get a better read on everything. Integra wasn't going to let me go back to my car that evening. Apparently, I would be staying in the mansion with her and the vampires. Great. 

"So, what about you and Alucard... why do you hunt your own species so willingly?" I asked her curiously. I don't think I could willingly track and kill my own kind. That would be like asking for a war. 

"Well, it's our job. Master has to do whatever Sir Integra asks of him and I do whatever Master asks of me." She said softly before giving a sigh, "To be quite honest I wasn't too found of it at first either but we do only track bad guys." She gave a weak smile. 

"Oh," I kept trying to gather her scent but all I kept picking up was Alcuard. He was all over her and yet, I didn't smell him anywhere else in this mansion. 

"We stay on this floor." She said taking me down to the basement. "It's not much but it's home. You get to make your room look however you want at least." She gave a smile as she showed me her room. It was cute and smelled like her. We walked past another door and I froze. His scent was never so strong. I sniffed the door smelling the vampire's territory. I never once touched his door as I knew better then to invade someone's territory and I also knew how to hide my scent as he did. "That's Master's room. He doesn't really like to be disturbed," She said softly as she hesitantly reached out for me. I turned to face her and she brought me to my room at the end of the hall. It had a canopy bed with deep red sheets and dark oak wood. There was a small desk, dresser, mirror, and a bible on the pillow. "It's not much of anything... hey, at least you didn't get a coffin-" 

"It's amazing!" I cut her off, "My own room! And it is mine, right?" I looked at her excitedly. I wanted to lay on that bed so badly. I didn't care if it was my least favorite color it was a bed and that was more than what I had since I left my pack so long ago. Seras gave a nod and I quickly jumped on the bed and buried my face into the pillows. 

"Um, I'll leave you then. The bathroom is right across from my door and you should have a uniform in the dresser." She gave a little wave and shut the door. I stood up and spun around my room. The only light source was from a few electric torches on the walls but it was enough for me to see everything as clear as day. 

After taking a shower and making myself at home the realization that I would have to track and kill vampires suddenly hit me and I quickly sat down on my bed before my knees could give. "What have I gotten myself into?" I pulled the towel I was using to dry my hair with down to my face and fought the tears. "You're going to die Olivia," I hissed at myself. "I should have just let him shoot me and get it over with." I pulled my towel down and looked up to see Alucard sitting at my desk. 

"Giving up so easy, Fox?" He asked with a bored expression and if I hadn't been trying to keep myself from having a heart attack I would have replied right away but instead he continued, "I'll end your pathetic life right now." He pulled out a silver gun and touched it to my forehead. 

"No!" I screamed and felt him press the barrel into my head, "I don't want to die!" I cried out my heart pounding against my rib cage. 

"I don't believe you," He cocked the gun and my instincts started to take over once more. My eyes went from brown to gray as my teeth grew long and sharp. I'd try to kill him before he could kill me. In an instant his gun was behind me and my clawed hands were on his throat. He laughed. No. He cackled wildly. I roared and he stopped. He looked down at my partially changed body as I bared my teeth at the old blood as if I had a real chance. He must have been playing with me. That thought only pissed me off more. He grabbed my wrist and pulled it from his throat causing my claws to rip his flesh. He moved behind me faster then I could register pulling my arm with him. "What are you fighting for, Fox?" His words brushed my ears and another growl slipped out. 

"I am not a fox," I fought against his grip as he grabbed my free hand before I could hit him. "I'm a lycan. I'm a wolf!" I roared at him as I fought to get free. I felt something break and I was finally able to slip out of his now broken hands. "I fight for myself because that's all I have." I growled at him before watching his neck heal and his hand crack, snap, and wiggle into place. I couldn't help but cringe as my body returned back to normal. 

"You may survive after all," He laughed as he slid into the shadows and almost as if I forgot that I didn't have my fangs and claws anymore I lept at him biting his throat and slashing at his chest trying to rip out his old shriveled heart. "That's enough." He said sternly and I could feel his influence over me and I realized who I was biting and clawing. I removed my claws and released his neck but, I soon found myself licking the excess blood off of his cold skin. It tasted like human and... me. I quickly stopped my self and turned away from the grinning vampire. "What an interesting little fox." He laughed and before I even turned around he was gone. 

I rubbed my temple and crawled into my bed and fell into it face first. "What is wrong with me?" Why did I agree to this. I should have just changed and ran off when I had the chance. I groaned into my really comfortable pillow before rolling over and trying to sleep away the worry. I felt the pull of sleep as I allowed myself to sink into the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day felt like a nightmare. I was forced to train with Seras. She taught me how to use a gun, which, I refused to ever use again. I wasn’t sure I would regain my hearing after that. She showed me how much quieter the silencer was and I gave it another shot. It still left a ringing in my ears. Dinner was even more awkward considering I had to sit with the Hellsing equivalent of a swat team. They were all human and apparently afraid of me which was weird because I was more afraid of them. Humans were too unpredictable when they’re scared. I just kept my head down and ate my food as quickly as possible. They gave me a lot of food though, I guess they assumed that I'd need to eat like a wild animal. I just ate everything on my plat a bit giddy about how delicious the food was though. My steak was bloody just how I liked it. It was so good that I didn't even notice that the cafeteria was silent while I munched away. "Miss?" I looked up at the butler with a mouth full of food. "Sir Integra has requested your presence."

"Yes," I quickly put the last bite of steak into my mouth before standing up and following the butler through the halls. "So... what does she want?" I asked quietly as I peaked around the older man. 

"You have small mission," I stopped in my tracks and watched him come to a stop as well, "You'll just be tracking for the master," He turned his head and looked at me from over his shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll do just fine." He gave a kind smile before continuing on to Integra's office. 

"I hope so," I mumbled as we went into the large office. I stood next to Seras so that I didn't have to be near Alucard. I fidgeted a bit while she told us our mission. My only part was to find the person who had been eluding the Hellsing Organization for the past couple of weeks. I stood there waiting for her to give me something to pick up the scent but she never did. She dismissed us and I cleared my throat, "Um, excuse me, Sir," I looked up to meet her eyes, "I, uh, need the scent." I watched her smile. 

"Alucard!" She screamed even though he was standing right there. I watched him pull out a black plastic bag from his pocket and hand it over to me. I couldn't smell anything yet, but I knew what to expect. I opened the bag and the smell of death and decay filled my nose. 

I held the bag away for a moment, "You don't have anything else?" I coughed and watched Integra shake her head, "Fine," I took a long sniff and then pulled the bag away while I tried to register the different scents. "I can't get it like this," The smell of death wasn’t as strong for my wolf and I'd be able to find the vampire's scent a lot easier. I sat the bag down and walked into the far corner where I quickly stripped out of my gray uniform before taking a deep breath and releasing my wolf. It's always been a painful process but I always felt so much better when I changed. I crouched down as my bones changed fighting through the pain trying to keep myself from crying out. I refused to show weakness in this form. My body was coated in thick black and gray fur like the rest of my arctic pack. I shook out my fur when I was done before pawing over to Integra's desk. I shook once more while Seras went to grab the bag. I put my large paw on her leg to stop her and simply placed my muzzle on the desk and took in the scents. The vampire hit me quickly and I barked before walking towards the door glancing back to make sure they were following. 

I followed my nose leaving the mansion grounds. I heard Seras complain about having to walk all the way there and I just gave a huff. It was far more easy to find the scent if we were on the ground. Alucard stayed strangely quiet during the hunt. I didn't find anything until we were deep in the city. We had to stay in the shadows because of my form but I still caught the scent along with fresh blood. I froze and looked up at Alucard. He looked down at me, "Go." The command was stern and I listened. I bolted through the streets with the vampires on my tail following the weak scent. This was my first day on the job I couldn't mess up. I had to stay useful or else Integra will have me killed. I pawed at a door handle to a house and Alucard quickly opened it, "Stay here." Him and Seras vanished into the building while I sat outside in the shadows waiting patiently. 

Once they were done torturing and slowly killing the vampire inside Seras called for a car to come pick us up. "That was great!" Seras pet my head and I jerked away. I hated being treated like a dog. "Sorry, you're just so pretty." She gave a weak smile and I huffed. I agreed, I thought that I looked much better as a wolf then I did as a human but I didn't need that from a vampire. I glanced up as Alucard joined us on the side of the building. He still looked overjoyed with his work inside. 

"You may be of use to us after all," He turned that toothy grin on me making me flinch. "I wonder," He crouched down to my eye level, "What else are you capable of?" He asked locking eyes with me and like a fool I began to make mumblely whines in an attempt to talk. He just snickered, "I want to see you make a kill," He pointed a finger at me and I was tempted to bite it. "Your kind feasts upon your prey don't they?" I glanced away for a moment before giving a nod, "Then we aren't so different after all, Olivia," I'd never heard my name come out of his mouth. It made my tail wag briefly until his words finally sunk in. I lowered my ears and bit his hand as hard as I could without tearing it off and watched him jerk in surprise. "You are a very interesting creature," He smiled as I released his hand and he gave my nose a poke before standing up. I gave a confused growl as I tried to figure out if having an old blood find me interesting was a good thing or not. Probably not. 

I brushed past him letting my tail tap his thigh while I stared at a person as they passed the ally. I had no idea what I'd do if a human learned what I was. According to my pack I was to kill any human who learns about what I am. As far as humans are concerned I am a myth and Alucard was a rumor. Lycans prefer to blend in while still using the pack mind games to maintain control over the humans in our territory. I was a submissive wolf and an even more submissive human which was probably why no one came to look for me when I left. I just didn't like confrontation nor did I like having to fight to keep my position in the pack. That competitive life was behind me, or at least I thought it was. Being apart of the Hellsing Origanization might change that. They were going to make me hunt and kill vampires and Alucard was going to keep me on my toes when I wasn't out on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit that I am not Integra's biggest fan. That being said, I do wish I had given her more personality and presence in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so I am sorry for any and all mistakes. Also I'm posting this at 8am instead of sleeping so yeah.

A few weeks passed with no events and I was just slowly falling into a training routine with Seras and some of the humans. According to Integra I needed to learn how to use human weapons because I'd be up against militant vampires. It wasn't like I'd be able to use a gun as a wolf, which was my strongest form, but I was learning anyway. By the end of the month I was given a beautiful black revolver designed by Walter. 

"Oh my God! I don't know what to say." I was just staring at the workmanship and detail. 

"No need to say anything," He gave a small bow, "I've designed it to be almost completely silent without compromising performance. It takes six silver blessed bullets each designed to explode upon impact." I was just staring in amazement. I had no idea how talented that butler was.

"Thank you, Walter!" He handed me a box of bullets and smiled proudly. 

"Don't thank me, Ms. Olivia. Thank Alucard," His eyes narrowed a bit but he held the smile on his face, "He brought it to my attention that your ears were rather sensitive. I assume that he just wants to use you on more missions." He turned to leave. 

"Really?" My face was twisted in confusion as he gave me a dismissive wave. Why did he care about my ears. I would have thought that he would rather I use a cannon to blow my eardrums to Timbuktu. I gave a sigh and tried not to think too much about it. I was just happy to be getting stuff to call my own. I walked to my room and laid it on the nightstand before falling back in my now pink and purple bed. I quickly sat back up and snatched up the gun and began to load it and figure out how it worked. I was glad that my uniform came with gloves even though I could still feel a tingle from the silver bullets. 

"What do you have there?" I nearly dropped my new gun when I heard his voice. 

"Learn to knock," I hissed at the laughing vampire. "Maybe I should use you as target practice," I threatened. I hadn't grown more courageous, I'd just grown a bit more confident with myself. I held up my gun aimed at his head and watched him laugh at me. He walked forward and knelt down before pulling my hand over his heart. 

"Go on then," He smiled at me making me shake a bit. I knew that old bloods were hard to kill but they could still die couldn't they? I lowered my gun and looked at it curiously while Walter's words echoed in my head. It really was a beautiful gun. Keeping my index finger away from the trigger I quickly wrapped my arms around the now very still vampire. 

"Thanks for the gun, Alucard." He pulled me off of him and stood to his full height. He looked down at me with a mildly concern expression. Probably concerned for my sanity for hugging him like that. I was surprised that he didn't try to take a bite out of me while my neck was so close to his mouth. I was slowly realizing how dangerous that hug was and I was just happy to have survived it. 

"We all need a human weapon these days." Was all he said before vanishing into the shadows of my dim room. I just stared at the wall a bit confused by his statement. I would have asked him to clarify if he hadn't disappeared already. I looked down at my gun and then walked over to the mirror over my dresser. I don't think I've ever seen myself so clean and well rested. I let my long dark hair fall over my shoulders and glanced down at the Hellsing badge over my left breast. My eyes narrowed a bit and I quickly stormed out of my room. I stopped in front of Alucard's door with a determined glare as I perked up my ears to make sure he was there. "Come in." He spoke calmly from the other side of the cellar door. I took a breath before pushing it open squeezing my gun to keep from showing my nerves. I glance around while I gently pushed the door closed. He didn't have much just a coffin and a table that he was currently seated at with a wine glass full of blood in front of him. I swallowed a lump and just stared unsure if I should continue with this little plan. He wasn't looking at me which meant that he didn't see me as a threat. I holstered my gun and walked over to him stopping quite a few paces in front of his chair. "What is it?" He took a sip of blood and finally looked up at me.

I took a breath and a moment to calm myself before finally speaking, "I just had a question that has been in the back of my mind for a while," He sat the glass down and crossed his legs and I bit my lip and looked at the strange markings on his folded hands, "How-" Maybe I shouldn't ask. It really was none of my business anyway. I still had time to say never mind and leave. But I didn't, I pushed past my nerves and finally asked that question that had been scratching at my sanity sense I arrived here, "How did you become Sir Integra's servant? I mean," Oh no, don't ramble, "you are an Old Blood after all. How did a human gain so much power over you?" That wasn't too bad. But now that I'd finally asked he was sure to dismiss me or tell me to butt out. 

"Curious little fox aren't you?" He removed his glasses before meeting my eyes, "That is a story for another day," He held up his gloves so that I could see the spell on them, "It's all apart of a deal between her family and I." He gave a small toothy smile before picking up his glass and taking another drink from it. He held it up to me as if to offer me a drink. I just shook my head and returned my eyes to his gloves.

"I see," I think that I was so fascinated with him because he was an old blood and he was serving a human. "I'll just leave you alone then," I turned around, "Sorry for interrupting your dinner." I whispered before going to the door and promptly being stopped. 

"What if I told you that she found me down in this very cell chained with silver and starved so much that I was quite literally skin and bone. She gave me her blood and in exchange I protect her until her death?" He was only inches from my ear as his soft whisper slowly registered in my head. 

"I'd say," I looked forward at the door the whole time not once moving to look at him, "that you got the short end of the stick." He didn't reply, "I may fear many things but I don't think that I'd ever give my life to a human," I couldn't believe that he willingly follows that wretched woman. She was a nightmare of a boss and so rude and loud that I was tempted to claw her eyes out. How he had put up with her for so long I have no idea. I would have run away. 

"It's not the response that you wanted." He stated with a short laugh, "You wanted me to be bound to her side with spells and some sort of live or die deal, didn't you?" I finally turned my head to look at him. He was unbelievably close and his scent was all I could smell. 

"I wanted to hear no such thing. I was just curious as to what an old blood had to gain from such a... mortal woman." I quickly closed my mouth and looked back at the door. My face tightened as I tried to hide my fear. I was in a really bad position right then. I was cornered in his room with my back to him. 

Alucard laughed making me flinch from the sudden noise, "I just find her to be an interesting human is all," I could feel his smile on me. I just wanted him to move away from me so that I could leave. "You're an interesting lycan, Olivia." He drew in a sharp breath and I felt the exhale on my neck and a chill went through my spine. 

"And to think I spend everyday trying not to stand out," I gave a weak laugh and shifted a bit. Was he going to feed from me again? I'd fight back this time. I don't feel the same peace as I did last time. My heart was pounding and I knew that would only draw him closer. I took a breath when his icy lips touched my warm skin and his jet black hair brushed my red face. "D-don't you dare," My eyes grew wide and my body began to shake. I wasn't sure if I was afraid or just nervous. He moved back and I turned around. I didn't know what to say to that. "I-I-I thought you only craved hu-human blood?" I wanted to slap myself for stuttering so much. He smiled showing his dagger like fangs and licked his lips. 

"Your blood is quite delicious too," He commented making my face pale, "Don't worry," His hand came to my neck and he gently stroked my skin, "I can restrain myself," His smile said otherwise but I could tell deep down that he was telling the truth. The real question was would he? I pushed his hand away and cleared my throat before backing up to the door and grabbing onto the handle. "Leaving so soon?" He closed the distance between us and cupped his hand over mine and the doorknob. 

"Well, I uh, I was going to try to grab a snack before bed." I mumbled staring into his piercing eyes. Why was he so close to me? Vampires had no personal space. 

"Oh?" He grinned without moving at all. I tried to think of something to make him leave me alone and I thought about what happened in my room. He didn't mind invading my personal space and violence only turned him on but he didn't seem to like that little hug I gave him earlier. I pulled my hand out of his and quickly threw both of them around his waist. His entire body went from calm to tense as I buried my face into his black suit. Something about his scent made me relax a bit. "What are you doing?" His voice was flat. 

Trying to get you to leave me alone. I let out a small squeak as I squeezed him some. I looked up into his very confused eyes and smiled brightly. Having control made me less afraid. A lot less afraid. "Just giving you a hug. You were so close I thought you'd enjoy it," I teased and watched him arch a brow. He lifted his hand and pet my head awkwardly. It felt nice, but just to bring this home, I rubbed my scent on him as I buried myself into his shoulder. I was marking him as part of my territory and he knew it. He pulled me off of him quickly and took a step back. He looked both disgusted and confused. If I had my tail right then it would be wagging. I turned to the door opened it. "See you tomorrow, Al," The nickname wasn't apart of my plan but it fit him somehow and I just walked out of his room without anymore confrontation. I walked right into Seras as soon as the door was closed. "I'm sorry!" I cried out before she even noticed me. 

"It's alright... what were you doing with master?" She asked curiously. I just gave her a weak smile. 

"We just had a chat about the organization. I was curious." I gave a shrug and walked past her and went straight to my room. As soon as the door closed I changed out of the uniform that now smelled like the old blood. I crawled into my ridiculously comfortable bed and closed my eyes unable to fall asleep right away. All I could think about was how close we were just moments ago and then the moment when his hungry lips touched my skin. A chill ran through my spine at the memory and my stomach did a flip. I thought about when I was rubbing my scent on him how much I didn't want to let go just yet. "No. No. No. No." I told myself sternly and buried my face into my pillows. This was no place for that. We hunted and killed vampires for a living. Obviously we, as in the three non-humans, were not suppose to find true happiness here. Even though, I couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like to kiss him. I bit my lip so hard it bled and I rolled onto my back and stared at the dark canopy above while I licked the small cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, she never calls him "Al" again. She was just fucking with him.


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked a few times and Walter was knocking at my door telling me that I had a mission. I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock to see that it was the next evening. "Really?" I sneered before pulling my pillow over my eyes and groaning. "I'll be there in ten." I called before quickly change and running into the bathroom. 

Integra looked unimpressed as usual, Seras seemed a bit more nervous then usual, and Alucard well, I couldn't see him, but I knew that he was in the room. "Alucard!" She screamed upset that he wasn't in her view. He stepped out of the shadow from behind her desk and she cleared her throat and began. "Now," She held up a picture of a man, "This is the man who had been killing our men over in our southern sector. I want you three to track and destroy the bastard. Here." She tossed a bag at me with some sort of fabric in it. "There's your scent. Now, grab what you need and meet Walter in the front." She quickly dismissed us without anymore information. 

Seras and I walked out of the building together while Alucard slipped off into the darkness. We climbed into the car and for a moment I didn't think that he was going to join us but right as Walter started the engine the door opened and Alucard stepped in. He still held my scent and a small smile crossed my lips. Seras looked at him curiously before glancing at me. She didn't say a word just sit back and stare out of the window. I watched her for a short moment before turning to Alucard. He was also staring blankly out of the window but with a glass of blood in one hand. This was going to be a boring ride if everyone stayed quiet like this. "So," I turned to Seras, "What do you do for fun around the mansion?" I asked her curiously. She looked at me a bit confused but then smiled. 

"There's not much to do. I mostly just play cards with the guys or," Her cheeks turned a little pink as she looked away, "I like to film a little show sometimes." I let out a short laugh and smiled brightly at her. 

"That sounds really cool," I couldn't see myself doing the same. I was far too shy to be on a camera. "I may have to challenge you in a game of poker one of these days," I offered and she smiled back and accepted the challenge. I glanced over at Alucard and he didn't seem to even notice that we were even in the same car. I frowned a bit. Any other time he would be trying to tick me off. "What about you, Alucard?" I said boldly to get his attention, "What do you do for fun?" I watched him glance at me from the corner of his eye. 

"Kill. Killing powerful opponents." He spoke flatly and I just frowned. 

"Really? Killing?" I turned back to Seras and we talked about anything that'll make this drive go by faster. She was actually pretty fun to talk to; I'd never really given her a chance until now. After an hour I'd almost forgotten that Alucard was even in the car with us anymore until he sat his glass down making as much noise as he could without breaking the thing. We both looked at him confused while he continued to ignore us, "Alucard, you're an old blood so you must know better then anyone," For some reason I was feeling bold that night, "What is i-" He turned a dangerous glare on me and I closed my mouth quickly. He leaned forward in his seat and eyed me sternly almost challenging me to continue. I cleared my throat and looked away from him, "I just wanted to know hard it was to resist a fresh meal." I lied keeping my head down. He gave a sigh before tilting my chin towards him with his index finger and his thumb. I looked up at his calculating expression as his thumb touched my lower lip right in the spot where my cut had been. 

"Normally," His eyes were locked on my lips, "quite easy," His eyes darted back to mine and I felt my heart skip a beat, "But sometimes it's hard to resist." He was close again but this time we were face to face. My stomach flipped over a couple times before I closed my eyes and drew in a sharp breath. "Was that all?" He asked and I opened my eyes to his smirking face. He released my face and I quickly sat back in my seat and looked out the window. I had to calm down. I knew that they could both feel my racing heart. Whenever I glanced up Alucard was staring at me with that same amused smile and Seras was downing glass after glass of blood like it was whiskey. I took a breath and looked outside the window once more as my heart slowed down some. 

The rest of the ride was silent and when we got to our destination they briefed us on what we were dealing with before sending us off. We drove to the city and I changed in the car once the others got out. Then Walter held the bag of bloody clothes open for me and I got the overwhelming scent of the vampire almost instantly. My nose was on the ground and the search began. As I searched for the vampire something was poking at the back of my mind. Why was Walter, the butler, following us? I knew that he had to have some sort of militant training since Integra didn't seem like she'd hire anyone without it but he was still human, right? I shook the thought out of my head quickly as we came to a dark house. I could smell the vampire everywhere. Walter handed me a paper bag, "Go changed. You'll be joining us." I felt the blood drain my face. Would I really have to kill tonight? I took the bag into my mouth and ran to the side of the house. I changed as quickly as I could though it still took a while. 

"Okay... Lead the way," I spoke trying to keep myself from shaking. I holstered my gun and followed them inside. It was so quiet and empty but I knew that he was here. There was the sound of a window breaking and Alucard was gone. Seras was right behind him and Walter told me to stay behind. I looked up at the older man hoping that he knew what he was doing. I drew my claws as my eyes changed. I scanned the room and just tried to remember all my training. This was what I was bred to do. I saw a shadow move and quickly launched myself at it ripping the head off of the ghoul. Walter applauded my swift kill and I turned my icy blue eyes on him. I wasn't proud of killing anyone no matter how much they deserved it. I pounced on another ghoul as more started to appear. I would avoid using my gun as long as I could but once the first floor started to fill with ghouls I pulled it out. My aim still needed work and I could barley load my gun in time. Then Walter stepped out in front of the hoard. 

"I'll take care of this, Ms. Olivia. You head upstairs to help Alucard." He smiled and I saw something gleam as he threw out his hands and in the next moment half of the ghouls fell into pieces. My jaw dropped for just a moment before I quickly picked it up and ran up stairs kicking and slashing any ghoul in my path. Alucard's laugh echoed through the main hall. I stepped over the truly dead corpses on the floor and opened a door only to have to duck down as Alucard shot in my direction. Seras gestured for me to join her and I quickly ran over on all fours. 

"Doesn't look like he needs any help." I mumbled as my hands started to tremble. He was missing an arm and firing at a horrified man. Seras gave a nervous laugh as a ghoul tried to sneak up on her. I pushed her aside and quickly ripped it's partially decayed head off. She looked at my snarling form in shock. My eyes quickly landed on her and she jumped. My hands were still shaking but I was too focused to notice. I quickly killed the ghouls as they tried to attack Alucard. I had to keep him from getting distracted. Seras fired her Harkonen as soon as she had a clear shot making my ears ring and my vision blur. I tried to blink the blur away but everything was muted. I couldn't hear anything around me. A ghoul grabbed onto my arm and tried to bite me but there was a bullet in its head before I could even react. I looked over at Alucard as his body healed and his arm grew back. He started to leave and Seras quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the building. 

We were in the car and driving away from the now blazing house. "Sorry about that." Seras looked down at her dirty gloves. I shook my head. 

"You had to do what you had to do." I gave her a weak smile. 

"You kill like my hounds." Alucard's voice made me remember almost becoming that ghoul's lunch. 

"What?" I could barely remember what happened in there. 

"You don't use human weapons. You just bite and tear," His eyes were glowing as were mine still. "And you tried to pretend like you didn't know what you were doing." He laughed as he reached over and pat my head. 

"I... I just did what I was trained to do. Kill vampires," I said with a straight face while I pushed his hand away. This may be the first time I didn't feel afraid around him. Had I really grown use to his presence? "Not that those guys were real vampires. They fell apart so easily," I've killed ghouls before and normally they behave like newly turned vampires and are fairly strong. These guys were just decaying meat bags. Alucard smirked and reloaded his guns. I did the same. I really needed to learn how to load and unload my gun quicker. If it wasn't for Walter I would have needed to transform. "Shit," I cursed as several bullets hit the floor of the large car. I reached down to grab them but Alucard had already swiped them up. He was staring at the silver bullets curiously before lowering his hand in front of me. I opened my palm and he placed them there. "What? Don't like them?" I asked with a raised brow. 

"You're still learning," He poured his self some blood and looked out of the window. I watched him for a few more moments before sitting the bullets and the gun down and sitting back into my seat. I felt the pull of sleep already. Why was I so sleepy? I closed my eyes for just a moment. Just a moment. When I opened them I was being carried. I looked around seeing the inside of the mansion and then up at Alucard's straight face. I blinked and yawned before I felt his arms quickly fly from under me. I reached up and grabbed onto his neck keeping my feet off of the ground as if it was lava. "Nice of you to join us," He gave me a tight smile before looping his arms under my legs and back once more. 

"How long was I asleep for?" I let go of him and fell limp in his arms. 

"The whole ride over so, three hours." His smile grew a bit and I yawned again. 

"I wanna go back to sleep," I whined pulling on his long red coat to block out the lights. I felt his chest rattle with laughter. I heard him open a door and smelled my room. I looked away from his chest just as he dropped me on my bed. "Um," I quickly sat up, "Thanks for the lift." I rubbed my arm awkwardly after realizing that he just carried me all the way to my room. 

Alucard smiled and tilted his hat, "It was a pleasure and I didn't mind the drool." My face turned as red as a tomato and I wiped at my face like it was still there. 

"I don't drool," I looked away from him still blushing. He bent down and touched my face. His hands were so cold even with his gloves on. I took a breath as he backed up his hand trailed down to my chin and I lifted my chin lightly and moved towards him as he slowly inched away. His smile faded and he dropped his hand completely before backing up into the shadows on my room, "Wait," My own voice sounded like an echo. I was on my feet before I knew it watching him stand there. Waiting for me to say something. "Um," I looked off to the side. Why did I stop him? I took a step forward and watched his brow ruffle. "Could-" My face felt even hotter then before, "could you stay for a while longer?" I whispered so quietly I hoped that he missed it. He gave me a weak smile before approaching me. 

"Why would you want that?" He smiled down at me. He was so close. How did he get so close? I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and to keep those damn butterflies from flapping so hard. 

"I, uh," I didn't know what to say. "Just stay," I tightened my fist around his coat and pulled him towards me as I backed up slowly. I stopped just short of my bed and looked up at him. "I-" I dropped my hands and sighed, "I'm sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to. I know you need to rest-" He put his finger on my lips and bent down to eye level. 

"Do you really want me here or not?" He asked slowly with the tiniest smile. I gave a slow nod and he removed his finger, "Then I will stay," He was so close that I just found myself moving closer. His eyes had softened so much in the past couple of minutes that I questioned if it was the same man. I closed my eyes as my heart pounded harder and harder begging to break free of its cage. Our lips met and my legs melted. I clung to his shoulders to keep from falling over and I felt his hand come to my lower back and he pull me into his body. Our lips parted and those damn butterflies would not stop fluttering. He touched his forehead to mine and a growl so soft that it almost sounded like a purr escaped my throat. I stood on my toes and kissed him again this time pouring as much emotion as I could into it. I reached up to the back of his neck and ran my fingers up and through his hair knocking off his hat in the process. He gave a short laugh as he pushed me back onto the bed. He kissed my neck and I felt his cool tongue on my skin sending a shiver through my body. His teeth on my skin made my eyes shoot open and I froze. 

"D-don't..." I whispered as he hesitated before kissing my neck once and going back to my lips. I looked into his crimson eyes and I ran my tongue over my sharpened teeth. His eyes were so hungry that I felt it too. 

"I wont feed on you, Olivia," He gave me a sincere smile as his hands slid down my sides making me ache for him more. He threw off his red coat and pulled at my uniform. "No matter how irresistible you smell." I hesitated before sliding away from him. 

"So," I looked into his confused eyes and frowned, "Do you only like me for my blood?" I mumbled quietly happy for once that he had such good hearing. 

"I like you for many other things as well," I fought a smile, "You're just so shy," I frowned, "To a fault sometimes," I let out a low growl and shot him a glare. "You just need to-" I growled loudly as I closed the distance between us. Why was he saying these things? He smiled and I dug my claws into his shoulder and watched him take a shaky breath. "Mm, More, Olivia." That's when I realized what he was doing. My eyes softened and I punched him in the shoulder where I had just pulled out my claws. 

"You are horrible!" I looked into his smiling eyes as he pulled me down on him to plant a kiss on me. I bit his lip and allowed myself to be myself. My wolf wanted to take control and I was ready to let her. I looked down at him and pulled my claws over his suit shredding it in the process. Alucard bit his lip and that was when I knew that letting my wolf take over was a great idea. I slid back to his shoulders pushing his now tattered clothes off in the process. His lip was dripping blood and I quickly lapped it up making him tear my clothes off as well. I purred when he touched me and growled when he didn't. He wouldn't allow my wolf to have anymore power and before I knew it I was being taken by a true vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping the sex scene. Idk it didn't seem necessary. If you want one I can write one but I don't really know why ??? but anyway.   
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

I was jarred out of my sleep by Walter's knocking the next evening. I rolled into Alucard's still form and sighed. Of course he was still asleep. I got up threw on some pajamas and opened the door just enough for him to see that I was still alive. "Yes?" He eyed me for a moment before a dark smile crossed his lips. I drew in my brows hoping that he hadn't figured out what had happened already. 

"Sir Integra was wondering where Alucard was and he doesn't seem to be in his quarters," He held his hands behind his back as he bent down to my eye level, "You wouldn't happen to know where he was would you?" I shook my head slowly and he stood back up and lightly pushed open my door. Well, not so lightly I did stop him before it opened all the way, "Well, well... it would seem that lord Alucard has tired his self out," He eyes landed back on mine, "You know that Sir Integra would not approve of such behavior Ms. Olivia," He slowly drew his finger to his lips, "But perhaps this time we shall say that the lord simply slept in again." I didn't trust that smile he gave me. I gave him a silent thanks for not telling the boss and closed the door. 

"How does he know everything?" I sighed closing my eyes for a moment before walking back to my bed and feeling those strong cold arms wrap around me. "Did you hear that? She wants you," I whispered softly and heard a rumbling groan as he pulled me closer, burying his face into my hair. It was nice to be chosen over her. I smiled brightly to myself and closed my eyes before he quickly climbed over me. I watched him stretch his still gloved hands over his head as his clothes melted and reformed around his body. He picked up his hat off of the ground and lightly dusted it. 

"Good evening," He gave me a half smile and I gave him a small wave. He knelt down and kissed me briefly before vanishing. I looked over at the nightstand and saw his glasses. I picked them up and slid them onto my face wondering why he thought these retro things were so cool. I stared at the canopy for what felt like an hour before finally rolling out of bed, setting down his glasses and walking down to the bathroom to catch Seras leaving it. 

"Evening Seras." I smiled with a quick wave and watched her eye me curiously before giving me a dark smile. 

"So, that's where he was last night," She grinned while I arched a brow. How did everyone, and by everyone I meant her and Walter, know? "It's alright, Olivia., She pat my shoulder, "Just glad to see Master happy about something other then the job." She gave a small sigh before leaving.

I stayed quiet and quickly got cleaned up and changed for training. Seras tried to get me to focus more on learning how to use my gun properly. It was extremely boring. The most exciting part of the training was when I almost shot myself in my foot other then that mild setback it was just as difficult and annoying as ever. "Can I get another weapon if I must use one?" I asked with a whine as we left the gun rang. 

"What? Don't like your gun?" Alucard's voice nearly made me jump out of my skin. I just eyed him for a second trying to figure out where he came from. 

"No," I looked down at the beautiful weapon, "I love it. I just can't use it in situations like the one last night," I looked down at my gloved hands and made a tight fist before relaxing my hands, "I need something..." I thought about when my dad use to make me sharpen the blades of the spears and swords for our hunters, "A spear..." My mom use to fight with a pair of tonfa blades that my father made for her while my father always used his sword. I really only knew how to use a spear, or if my blade broke off I could still manage a good defense. "With a long blade," I whispered narrowing my eyes as I tried to imagen how much more effective my job would be if I could use more traditional weapons. 

"A spear?" Seras spoke and when I looked up Alucard was gone. "Wouldn't that break though? Everyone has guns and missiles." She said slowly as she watched my small smile. 

"Yeah, but nothing beats a good old fashioned staff should the blade break off. My dad taught me how to whiled a spear in any situation.” I said proudly as my inner wolf boasted about my training. 

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, "I'd really love to see that," I tilted my head to the side at her very Alucard-like response, "I mean... I don't want you to have to fight with such a primitive weapon while on a mission or anything, you know just see you in action is all." She scratched the back of her head and looked away. 

"Don't worry," I gave the young vampire a smile, "I probably wont get one unless I go out and buy one myself. I'll just work on this gun for now." I pat my hip where the gun holster was. 

"Well you're getting better. We'd better get up early tomorrow so that we can end training a bit earlier." She smiled as we parted ways; she went to her room while I went to the kitchen to try and find some food. Ever since I've been able to eat a nice meal every day I always seem to be hungry. I was reverting back to my old way of life everyday that I stayed at this place. 

"Would you like me to make you something, Ms. Olivia?" Walter startled me as I quickly moved away from the open refrigerator. 

"Um, no thanks." I gave a weak smile as I tried to figure out how he stuck up on me. Humans never stuck up on me. Ever. 

"Really, it would be no trouble at all," He smiled as I watched him pull out a few blood packets and warm them in a boiling pot of water. 

"Um," I concidered actually using the butler as I should and hesitantly responded with, "Maybe... a steak?" I said weakly and watched him give me a nod. 

"Alright, will that be all?" He asked politely. I gave him a nod with a smile, "How would you like me to cook it?" He gave me a toothy smile. 

"Bloody," I smiled back, "Thanks Walter!" I said happily. 

"You are very welcome," I watched him pull out a thick juicy steak and I could feel my mouth water. "I'll bring it to your room as soon as it's done." He put a pan on the stove and started to tenderize the meat. I quickly left before my stomach could start rumbling. 

I went to Alucard's room first to apologize, "Alu-" I started to knock but there was a crash. At first I didn't do anything but after I didn't hear anything else I knocked again assuming he just dropped (or threw) something, "Alucard," I called through the door only to hear soft scratching at the door. I opened the door and strange dog-like creature was sitting right in front of me wagging its tail and blinking its un ynchronized six eyes. I would have run away screaming if I didn't smell Alucard, "Now," I knelt down in front of it, "You are either Alucard's pet," I waited until he sniffed me, "Or you are a lot more powerful then I originally thought Alucard," The animal gave a silent laugh and I knew that I was right with my second guess. "You are so odd at times," I stood up and walked into his room closing the door and sitting down at his desk picking up the fallen chair that I assumed is what made the crashing sound, "I just came here to apologize," I watched his head tilt to the side as he blinked, "For acting like I don't appreciate the gun you had Walter make for me. I do," I pulled it out and held it in both hands, "I just can't use it to its full potential," I gave a sigh and he moved forward and opened his mouth to take the gun from me but I quickly pulled it away, "I still want it. It was a gift wasn't it?" He nodded, "Then no give-backs." I grinned down at him and watched his body change back to normal. 

"You'd rather a spear than a gun?" His hair spilled over his bare shoulders and down his back as he stood up. Once he met my eyes I gave him a silent nod. I'd never seen him like this before. He looked more like a wild animal then a vampire at that moment. His clothes started to appear on his body as he bent over me and leaned on the table, "You are such a strange werewolf." He said looking confused. 

"Not really," I shook my head, "Most of us grow up in packs that value physical strength more then human machinery." He gave me a half smile before shaking his head, "Not everyone needs a human weapon, Alucard." I gave a weak smile wondering if he thought of me as some wild woman now. 

"If you say so," He gave a shrug before placing a soft kiss on my forehead and backing away. "It just gives our enemies a false sense of security when they see us using a human weapons." He grinned as he pulled out his Jackal and eyed it with care. I tilted my head to the side as I thought about who may have given him that gun. 

"Have you known Walter for a long time?" I asked curiously. 

"Yes, we are very good friends," He smiled still looking at the weapon, "and have been for quite a while," He looked up at me, "Tell me," He slid the gun back into his coat, "How do you feel about humans?" I wrinkled my brow at his question unable to answer right away. 

"They're okay. I, uh," I thought about my experiences since leaving the pack, "I like most humans," I said with a nod and pursed lips, "How about you?" I threw his question back at him not sure where he was going with this. 

"I love humans," His response surprised me and he knew it, "They fascinate me," I was further confused and he burst into laughter. "They are so driven and always have a reason for killing rather it be their duty or because of fear." He turned around to his door right as a knock was heard. 

"I thought I might find you in here, Ms. Olivia," Walter smiled as Alucard stepped aside from the door. "Here is your dinner," He sat a plate and wine glass in front of me and another wine glass on the other end of the small table. He sat down a bottle of wine and a bottle of blood. "Pardon the interruption." He gave me a nod and then looked at Alucard, "Please don't scare her away Alucard." Walter gave his friend a dark grin before leaving the room. 

"Thanks!" I called after him after I finished staring at my steak. Alucard filled my glass with red wine and his with blood before taking a seat. "I would have never taken you for a fan of humans," I mumbled as I dug into my steak trying to cut it into small enough pieces so that I didn't eat like a wild animal. "Then why do you hate vampires so much? Or is it only the vampires from the... Millennium?" I'd just learned about the Millennium a couple days ago from Integra. Apparently they were evil Nazis or something I wasn't paying much attention. They were bad. 

Alucard took a sip of his blood, "Any vampire who goes around killing without a purpose deserves a slow death," His eyes narrowed a bit and they seemed to catch fire in the dim light. Perhaps he wasn't a heartless killing machine after all. "You're going to smell like blood now." He spoke as he watched me bite into the bloody steak that Walter made for me. I quickly chewed the piece in my mouth and swallowed so that I could respond. 

"It tastes better this way." I said proudly before taking a sip of wine and returning to my plate. 

"You really are a true lycan," He laughed and I just smiled proudly. He had a way of making me proud of what I was and being at the Hellsing Organization made me more comfortable being myself. "A beautiful lycan." I blushed not feeling too beautiful in that moment as I ripped a piece of meat off of my fork. 

"Thanks." I took a sip of my wine before staring at my half eaten steak. 

"You really don't like killing do you?" He asked as he swirled the blood in his glass. 

"No, I don't like taking the lives of anyone even if they're already dead." I poked my food with my knife. 

"What if they wish to die?" He asked and I stabbed the knife so deep that the plate cracked. 

"Then they need to find someone else to do it besides they should always have a reason to live." I whispered before stuffing my mouth with food so that I wouldn't talk for a while. 

Alucard finished off his glass and poured himself another, "It's not that simple sometimes," He mumbled before taking a drink, "You haven't been walking this Earth long have you?" I thought about what he was asking me and even though my human years may have made me closer to forty I didn't look a day past twenty-five. I shook my head "no" and watched his smile fade, "And you are immortal like myself, correct?" I gave him another nod as I waited for his point, "What do you live for?" His question surprised me but not much. I finished off the piece of meat in my mouth before looking up at him. 

"I live for, hm," I took a moment to think about his question. It was a good question, “I never put much thought into it. I guess I'm just living to live. Living in this world is scary, for me anyway, but I'm not ready to go just yet," I said satisfied with my answer. I didn't really have deep reason for living and I didn't need one. Maybe for an old blood living forever just takes its toll. "What about you?" I asked as he poured his self more blood. I didn't expect an answer nor did I get one. Instead he left me to my meal and started to polish his guns. 

"You know," I had finished my meal leaving a small puddle of blood on the plate, "You're quite fascinating too, Alucard," I spoke before finishing my wine and holding out my glass for more. 

"Am I?" He poured more into my glass. "How?" He asked with genuine curiosity. 

"Because, you're so violent and driven when fighting and then when your just at the mansion you actually care about people," Not only myself, I've seen him show emotion towards his fledgling and Integra. I just found it odd coming from an old blood. I was always taught that old bloods had nothing to live for and so didn't care for anything but themselves. "You're just not like the vampires from my pack's stories." I said with a small shrug. I polished off the wine quickly and by the time I sat the glass down Alucard was right in front of me. I felt my heart catch in my throat. 

"Really? How are the vampires in the stories your pack tell?" He asked as he eyed me dangerously close his hair still long and messy sliding into his face and casting shadows to make him look even more sinister. 

"Well," I shouldn't be afraid but I was. A flash of the night before both relaxed and excited me some. I held his eye contact; an old habit from being raised by wolves. "Vampires or, more specifically, Old Bloods, are dangerously powerful, which you are," I pointed out, "They kill for the sake of spilling blood and that they would make ghouls instead of new vampires to keep competition down and that if a wolf ever found herself face to face with one then she should kill it with everything she's got or die trying." That's all I could tell him. The rest dealt with my training and the way I killed vampires. 

"Why didn't you fight me when you first saw me?" He asked as if he didn't know how terrified I was. 

"I was... too scared," I mumbled ashamed of myself for being such a coward, "I knew that I wasn't strong enough to kill you and I didn't want to die," I admitted and watched him arch a brow. He pushed his hair out of his face and it slowly shrunk down to a shorter length. 

"You were just timid," His hand came up to cup my cheek, "You are a hunter though, no matter what you think. You are a lycan and you were born a hunter." He said sternly with narrowed eyes. I turned my face into his hand and kissed his palm before placing my own hand over his and pulling it away. 

"I'm still timid," I laughed lightly while he smiled. "But not so much around you anymore," I reached up to the collar of his coat and pulled him down into a kiss. I could taste the blood on his lips still, "I don't know... something about those fangs I guess," I smiled showing my own, "Or maybe it's those piercing eyes?" I blinked away my human eyes and stared at him with my wolf eyes. "Or maybe because you just fascinate me beyond my own understanding." I kissed him again before pushing him back and standing up. 

"I bet it's the eyes," He grinned widely as he caught my waist and pulled me closer, "I've been told that they are quite captivating." His smile softened as we kissed again. 

"They are indeed," He pulled me into a tight protective embrace. I closed my eyes as I inhaled his strong scent and I turned my head so that my hair would fall and expose my neck to him. His cold lips sent a chill through my spine and I wasn't sure if I was just trying to tease him or if I wanted him to bite me. My wolf wanted to be aggressively protective of him but I wasn't so sure if that's what I really wanted, "Alucard?" He pulled away from my neck and looked down at me. "What am I to you?" One thing I appreciated about being born a lycan is being able to smell a lie. 

He ran his hand through my hair pulling it over my neck, "You are-" He paused and changed his mind, "I am yours, my dear," He smiled and I sensed the truth in his words and smiled back. 

"You are mine and I am yours." I tore his collar and sunk my teeth into his shoulder in a ritualistic claim of territory. I licked the blood that flowed from the bite until it stopped. It would take him a while to heal that no matter how strong he was. I kissed him tenderly before he pushed my hair off of my shoulders. 

"I am yours and you are mine." He sank his teeth into my shoulder making me cringe at first but then a rush of pleasure swept through me. He restrained his self only drinking a little of my blood and lapping up whatever seeped out of the bite marks until they stopped bleeding. He kissed me and I could taste my own blood on his lips now. A blood exchange would have turned a human but since neither of us were human there was no way we'd be physically effected by the exchange. 

We held each other for a long while content with just having the other in our arms. After a while I found myself extremely reluctant to let go so that I could go to sleep. "You can sleep with me tonight if you wish." His deep voice sent a chill through me as I eyed his coffin. 

"No," I looked up at him, "If you didn't notice from last night, I move around in my sleep. A lot." His laugh told me that he was kicked a few times. He kissed me and we parted for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

I was forced to transform as the hoard of ghouls surrounded me. Somehow, and I'm not blaming anyone especially _not_ Seras, I was stuck in the windowless basement of a condemned building. I bit and tore my way through the hoard ignoring the bullets. They didn't have silver or blessed seals and therefore couldn't kill me. They would still hurt like hell once this adrenalin wore off though. I wasn't fully transformed, though and that would put me at a disadvantage should I find the door, I did look rather grotesque with my fur covered body and elongated limbs. My muzzle was dripping with blood from the ghouls and my claws rubbed together in a sticky mess. I'd become exactly what my pack had wanted me to be and what I'd never wanted to be. 

With a snarly growl I leapt over the smaller unarmed ghouls and attacked the ones using heavy artillery that, if given dumb luck, could end me. I spat their cold dead blood on the already bloody ground of the cellar. I could hear Seras' Harkonnen upstairs and I knew that as soon as I found my way out that I'd be in for more bloodshed. I ground my teeth together cutting my gums as my lips quivered in rage. All lycans were at least somewhat bi-polar but since I didn't get violent urges without being attacked I came off as a person who probably should be behind bars. 

There it was. The door out of this twitching puddle of blood. I galloped over on all fours quickly turning the doorknob and nearly ripping the door off of its hinges. I looked around at the empty room and sniffed the air. All I could smell was death. Everyone in this damned building was dead except for me. I growled before stalking the rooms for more ghouls. I needed to release this rage that kept building inside of me. 

"Olivia?" Seras squeaked from the top of the staircase. I watched her for a while before starting towards her. She smelled like the enemy but I knew better. I stood besides her and waited for an order, "What happened to you?" She touched my arm and I quickly pulled away. 

"Nothing!" I growled, my voice was much deeper in this form and it was difficult to talk, "This is what I look like," I huffed before crouching down and sniffing for power. "Where did he go?" I was refereeing to the bloodsucker that Seras let get away. 

"If I knew that then I wouldn't be running around like a chicken with her head cut off, now would I?" She hissed right back and I rolled my eyes. "If you sniff 'em out then feel free to finish him off." She said leaning on her massive weapon. 

I caught his scent and slowly crept through the house with Seras on my very still tail. I stopped in front of a a door and sunk my claws into the wooden floors as if they were made of foam. We were hunting two members of the Millennium and while Alucard was busy with one of them Seras and I had split up to search for the other landing me in the ghoul infested basement and her with someone fast enough to evade her bullets. I stood on two legs and quickly pushed open the door knocking it off of it's weak hinges and charged for the cornered vampire. My appearance must of surprised him because he didn't defend his self at all. That quickly changed when I was thrown across the room. 

I roared as my lips pulled back away from my teeth and lowered myself to all fours as I looked down the barrel of his gun. I could smell the silver as I ran my tongue over my muzzle. I slashed his gun into pieces with one lightening fast swipe of my claw. The silver bullet burned into my skin making me hiss at the owner of the vile weapon. My body was still pushing out bullets from the battle downstairs causing a grotesque melody on the wooden floors. I wrapped my jaws around his fist as he tried to punch me. I crushed his hand and tore it off making him cry out. 

"Pathetic..." I spat almost unable to recognize myself. I took hold of his shoulder with one hand while the other wrapped around his throat just below his chin and began to pull. He struggled and begged for his life but his words were muted by my rage as I tore off his head and was covered in blood. I threw him onto the ground and turned to Seras' stunned form. 

"Oh!" She blinked and stood at attention, "We should probably find Master," She quickly turned and headed through the building. I was right on her heels crouched onto all fours. I sniffed around as if there was still anyone around. I stopped in front of a door and sat down like a wolf. My eyes narrowed at the door, it was far too silent on the other side. My ears laid down flat on my head while Seras hesitantly opened the door. 

Alucard was on his hands and knees licking blood off of the ground like an animal. I gave a low growl and watched him looked up. He just continued as if he no longer had control of his self. I slowly approached keeping my ears perked and my tail low as I circled him like prey. He was my mate and has been for the past two months, I couldn't bring harm to him. I laid in front of him and met his hungry eyes. "Alucard," He paused, "Let's go." I spoke softly and watched him draw back his tongue and look at me fully. "Now." I begged and he rose to his full height. I quickly rose as well. He eyed me for a while before taking my hand digging his fingers into the cut that the silver left in the side of my palm. I hissed and cried out as he dug around for the shard of silver in my palm. He pulled it out and flicked it off to the side. 

"Better?" He let my hand fall and I gave a slow nod before we finally left the building. I changed back into my human form on the ride back and fell asleep in the car. I woke up wrapped in his red coat and drooling on Seras' sleeping shoulder. I quickly sat up and wiped the saliva off of my face and looked at Alucard while he stared out of the window. I yawned and leaned into Seras' shoulder. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" His smiling eyes landed me and I pushed off his coat. 

"A little..." I hated to admit how much I enjoyed the hunt and killing off those ghouls. I handed him his coat and he let out a soft chuckle, "It was more exhilarating then anything," I always felt so much better after missions. I was really only there to sniff out the vampires but I always found my self joining in on the fun. He reached his hand out to me and I eyed it for a moment. We may be mates but he still liked to trick me. I took his hand after a moment of hesitation and was instantly pulled into him. "You're oddly warm..." Was the first thing I noticed. He didn't feel like an ice cube for once. 

"No, your body temperature has dropped," He rubbed my back while I took in my surroundings. It was freezing, literally. There was snow outside. I felt myself start to shiver and he quickly covered me in his jacket again. "You took on a lot of damage." He pushed my hair out of my face and I closed my eyes. I could feel my body still healing. 

"I got reckless," I sighed and felt the pull of sleep again, "I'll heal up soon enough." I yawned as I drifted off not catching his last statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. Hope you did too!


	8. Chapter 8

"That took entirely too long." Integra pushed her glasses up onto her face, "Alucard, what happened?" She ordered making me grind my teeth. I'd never get use to the way she treated him. 

"We were swarmed," Alucard stood by her side, "I wanted them to get some practice," He spoke gesturing to Seras and I. Integra's eyes landed on me. No one told her about the relationship between Alucard and I but she wasn't stupid. She knew something was going on. 

"By the looks of things you took a lot of damage, huh?" She eyed my tattered uniform. It was mostly torn from my transformation. I muffled a growl only loud enough for Seras and Alucard to hear and cleared my throat. 

"No, I was swarmed and had to transform." I spoke through a clenched jaw. Integra held a disgusting cigar in her hand as she eyed me trying to find a way to insult me. I narrowed my eyes some and turned my glare to the wall as she opened her mouth to speak. 

"It was my fault, really," Seras chimed in making me take a breath. I really loved that girl. She was the closest thing to a normal friend in this whole organization. "I suggested that we split up but I couldn't handle him alone. I weakened him a bit but Olivia finished him off." She finished sternly. 

"Well," Integra took a drag from her cigar unphased by Seras' attempt to defend me, "Don't let it happen again. When you take too much time playing around on a mission then more mistakes are bound to happen," She finished and waved us off. "Alucard. Olivia. You two stay." She ordered sternly and I slowly turned back to face her. She wasn't glaring or sneering or anything like that. She was smiling. 

"Um... yes?" I spoke after she didn't say anything. She turned her chair so that she could face Alucard and then she turned back to me. 

"You and my servant here have become rather close haven't you?" Alucard gave a nod and I took his cue to nod as well, "So close that someone might think that you two were a couple, yes?" My fist clinched behind my back and Alucard's eyes landed on me making me relax some. I gave her a shrug and watched her smile fade instantly. "Don't lie to me mutt." That word made me sneer, "Have you or have you not been having an affair with Alucard?" She ordered making my eyes narrow at her. I'd just finished a battle not even a full three hours ago so my fuse was rather short still. My lips pulled back over my sharp teeth for just a moment before I cleared my throat. 

I took a breath, "And what are the consequences of such an unheard of action?" I asked flatly. Her eyes only shot daggers at me. Silver blessed daggers. 

"Of having an affair with my vampire? For you, being moved to a different division only because I need you. Anyone else I'd execute personally." I tried to remain calm but she was threatening to take away the only person who really cared for me in this damned place. 

"Well," I forced a convincing smile, "It's a good thing we're not," I gave a shrug, "God help the poor fool who falls for Alucard." I said to myself hoping that she never finds proof that we were together. Alucard didn't say anything, he just stood there with a frown. I knew that he couldn't defend me since defending me meant that he cared about me. 

"Fine then." Integra flipped open a file and waved us off. I tried not to run until I was sure that the office doors were closed. 

I ran all the way to my room placed a hand on my chest as I tried to calm myself down. I was so angry I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my pillow and tore it apart and then I went to my stone wall and began to slash at it with my claws as I began to change. I roared at the wall - at Integra. I made a nice little hole in the wall by the time I was covered in black and gray fur. I licked my paw before grabbing my towel and walking to the bathroom without bothering to turn back. I walked past Walter and growled when he tried to speak to me. I didn't want to see anymore humans that day. I was about ready to fully snap. This was all Integra's fault too. If she had just let me go on and live my life how I was I wouldn't have become this killing machine. By the time I was back in my room I was back in my human form and Alucard was laying on my bed asleep. I gave a yawn and changed into my pajamas and laid besides him falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 Chapters. 9 is such a weird place to end. I make my chapters based on where in the story I can pause without leaving the reader hanging too bad. Though, I know for most writers cliffhangers are the goal. Idk. Not for fanfics. Not for me.

It was dark. So dark. I tried to allow my eyes to adjust to the lighting but they wouldn't. I tried to listen for any sign of life or wind or anything. Nothing. "What?" My voice echoed into the nothingness. I closed my eyes and transformed. I sniffed the surroundings not finding anything. Where am I? I started to run not caring where I was going so long as I got out of there. My fur was on end my ears strained to hear something outside of my own footsteps and breath. There was a chill on my back like someone had poured ice water on me and I yelped loudly. I ran faster out of fear of what was out there. I felt something pull on my fur and I quickly slid to a stop. I spun around sniffing and listening for anything. I closed my eyes, since they were useless in this place, and just tried to find something. My ear twitched in the deafening silence and I quickly reached out bit down on something. 

My body shook as a hand started to pull at my muzzle. "Olivia," Was he calling me? How did he know where I was? "Olivia, let go," I opened my clinched eyes and looked around my room. I looked down at the bloody arm in my muzzle and quickly spat it out. "Nightmares?" I rolled over to face Alucard and licked his hand in apology. He placed two fingers on my nose and met my eyes, "Why don't you change so that we can talk?" I really didn't want to change back. I pushed my cold nose into the palm of his hand. I liked being in this form so much more. I nuzzled him for a while but he didn't respond. I sighed and slowly changed back into my human form. 

"I must have changed in my sleep." I yawned as I turned my back to him. I felt his arm wrap around my torso before he pulled me into him. I looked down at the bite marks I left in his arm cringed as they healed. 

"Did you have a nightmare?" I felt his fingers through my hair and my eyes closed. 

"It was so dark and quiet. I couldn't see anything, I could smell anything, and I couldn't hear anything," His hand stopped. "I didn't know how to get out. I felt something brush past me and I just bit down," I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. "Sorry." I mumbled. 

"It's alright," He smiled as he sat up in my bed. "It was just a dream," He rubbed my head before yawning his self. It was such a human motion for him that I don't think he realized how odd he looked. "I have to go." He gave me a brief kiss before sliding out of the bed and slipping into the shadows. 

Almost as if on cue there was a swift knock on my door, "One moment please!" I quickly slipped on my uniform and slid Alucard's glasses into my drawer before opening my bedroom door and meeting Integra's gaze. "Oh, Good evening, Sir." I was expecting Walter or Seras, not Integra. 

"Evening Olivia," She didn't even look at me. She just pushed past me and looked around my room. "Have you seen Alucard? He wasn't in his room a few moments ago." She asked and I glanced around my room for a moment. 

"Nope, I just woke up, alone as normal." I said with a shrug. Integra narrowed her cold blue eyes at me smelling my lie a mile away. 

"Alucard!" I winced when she shouted and sighed when he walked through the door like a normal person for once. "Please tell me that you and this mutt have not been sleeping around behind my back." She turned her glare to him. She should have asked him in the first place if she wanted a real answer. He always gave her what she wanted and as irritating as that was it normally kept her off of my back. 

"I have not been sleeping around behind your back with her." He replied with a smile. 

"Now," Her eyes quickly shot in his direction, "Tell me the truth, Alucard," Her hands tightened into knuckle whitening fists before she crossed them over her chest. "Do you have feelings for this mongrel? Because she sure as hell has feelings for you?" She all but shouted at him. I shifted a bit trying to hide my anger. 

Alucard's smile faded slowly as he met his master's eyes. He was given a order and he had to answer her, "I have feelings for Olivia, yes." he said calmly as he eyed me. "and I am very much aware of her feelings for me." Integra looked like she had just been slapped in the face. I couldn't help but smile in response. She quickly recovered and continued. 

"You do?" She pushed her glasses up onto her nose before glaring daggers into my mate, "If I see her hinder your performance in anyway I will have her stuffed and mounted!" Was that her way of letting us stay together? 

We both eyed her as she stormed out of my room. "She's not made of stone, Olivia." He chuckled as he moved past my still stunned form. He walked to the door and flashed a warm smile before leaving me alone. 

Had he planned this? I wouldn't put it past him. I narrowed my eyes for a moment before taking a seat on my bed. "Olive," Seras sang as she opened my door without knocking. "We have a night off." She was beaming as she walked in front of me. "You know what that means, don't you?" She held that overjoyed smile on her face while I continued to stare on confused. "Blackjack and drinks!" She took hold of my hands and nearly carried me out of my room. 

"Wait." I pulled away from her. "You promised me a game of poker." I grinned and followed her out of the room. 

"Poker it is." She gave a nervous laugh before continuing on down the hall. 

Perhaps I was a bit too confident in my abilities since I soon found myself down twenty bucks. Not that it stopped me from going on like I had something up my sleeve. It's all about the bluff in this game anyhow. "How about we make this a bit more interesting?" A man apart of a troop of mercenaries that Integra hired recently spoke as he collected the cards. "What do you say?" He offered with a coy smile and an arched brow as he eyed Seras. He began to shuffle the deck and Seras asked him about what he had in mind. "Well," He dealt out the cards with the skills of a card shark, "I was thinking of perhaps, strip poker," He cleared his throat as Seras' eyes narrowed onto him. "One article of clothing is to be removed per loss." I could already see myself being stripped down to nothing in just a few rounds. 

"Okay," Seras started and before I can cut in she quickly kneed me under the table, "But, no cheating. If you do," She placed a hand on my shoulder, "we'll know." I glanced up at her with a smile. 

The game began like any other, the guys throwing down their cards with false pride as Seras and I managed to keep our clothes on. Everyone was boarding on drunk while Seras stuck strictly to blood as the clothes began to come off. 

"Let's see what's under the hat." Seras smiled while shuffling the deck as the first loser removed his hat and pulled his red ponytail over his shoulder. 

"Boots." I lost this hand and kicked off my boots before being dealt a new one. 

Thirty minutes passed and Seras and the redhead were disrobing each other exclusively, while I'd gotten the other men down to their trousers. "Shirt." I took off my shirt and dealt the next hand myself. 

"Got a name red?" Seras asked as she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs at the knee. 

"Pip," He answered trying to hide the excitement dripping from him, "and I know who you are, Seras Victoria." He gave her a wink and the police girl's face lit up. I tried to hold back smile but found myself giggling at the two. 

"Olivia!" Seras hissed as I scooted away from her in an attempt to calm down and covered my face with my cards. 

"I'm sorry, Seras," I took a breath still a little red in the face from laughing, "but that was adorable." I looked between them and grinned. They were both in their underwear and my bet was on Seras getting his boxers off before she'd show anymore skin. 

I composed myself before returning to the game. Pip and three of the other men were out leaving only Seras, myself, and one man. I was left in my panties, while Seras managed to keep both bra and panties, and the man was only in a pair of socks. 

A few moments before I realized that I lost I felt a familiar presence. I glanced at Seras and watched her look away. I reached from my bra but he beat me to it. "Glad to see you two having fun," His words didn't sound bitter or angry. I didn't know why I was afraid of making him upset by playing this game. I undressed publicly all the time. "Really?" He looked at my hand and scoffed before glancing at Seras'. He glanced at Pip for a moment before sighing and leaving with my bra still in his hands. 

"Alucard!" I sprung to my feet to find him already gone. I groaned and fell back into my chair. 

"I think he was upset because you lost." Seras snickered beside me. 

"Upset?" The men mumbled looking visibly frightened. 

"Probably..." I sighed and slid out of my underwear. I changed released my wolf and trotted out of the room. Finding his scent meant that he wanted me to find him and while I expected my nose to lead me to his dungeon, I was pleasantly surprised when I found myself outside on the grass. He was sitting in the sun with a wine glass full of blood in his hand as he looked out over the training rookies. I sat beside him as he touched the top of my head. 

"You're terrible at human games." He smiled down at me. I moved from his touch and bit his sleeve pulling him to his feet. "She could call me away..." He warned knowing what I wanted. I didn't care if we only got five minutes together I wanted to be with my mate. I scoffed and watched the grin spread across his face. 

Alucard's body melted and reformed into his signature hell hound, which was about the same size as my wolf. I rubbed my head against his before sprinting off towards the gates. He was on my heels as we darted out of the property and into the forest together. We'd never ran like this... we'd never been transformed at the same time. I jumped on top of a bolder and let out a deep howl and watched him stop and gasp as I pounced on him. We both transformed and laughed. He pulled a flower out of my hair and I kissed him on the forest floor. I laid on his chest and listened to the air passing through his lungs. He stroked my back gently for a while before I felt the urge to run again. I knew we couldn't runaway, but we could leave, for little while anyway. "Come on." I kissed his chin and changed form again before taking off into the forest. He was besides me in seconds as a hound both of us tirelessly running. 

I didn't know if Alucard felt the same rush I did when I ran in my true shape but it was as if I was free. As if my mate and I were free to run about the forest when we chose, to return to our home, to live our lives... I bit back a whine as I eyed Alucard for a brief moment. It didn't matter. Anytime spent with him made me happy and made this situation better. This probably wasn't the healthiest way to think, but to my wolf it was. Having a caring and powerful mate and being surrounded by one of the most powerful organizations, no matter how terrible, made her happy. If working with Alucard taught me anything it was to trust in my wolf more and if she said that I was where I needed to be then I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this series. It was really fun to write and I've been dying to finish it for months!  
> Follow me on tumblr if you haven't already and Kudos and Comments are very much loved!  
> http://aro-kin.tumblr.com/


End file.
